


Love On The Rink

by agirlnamedfia



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Failboats In Love, M/M, Obliviousness, Pining, Ridiculousness, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedfia/pseuds/agirlnamedfia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, the first one is an accident.</p><p>Or, how Sidney Crosby finds love through message boards, heaving bosoms, boat rides and a lot of grand gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On The Rink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinel/gifts).



> Dear [spinel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spinel), I am so happy I got to write for you, as your prompts were all _amazing_. I sincerely hope you like what came out of them, and I hope it manages to cheer you up!  <3
> 
> All the gratitude to Jess for the cheerleading; Brady and Em, who don't even like hockey but betaed for me anyway; Naomi for the final adjustments; and Madelyn for setting this whole thing up. Thank you, my dears!
> 
> I've adjusted authors and titles but all the storylines mentioned are existing books, that coincidentally live in my house. Did you know romance novels are excellent procrastination tools? Everything else is made up, with the exception of the password-protected Kindle conversation. That actually happened, because my family are Olympic-level snoopers. If you got here by googling yourself or someone you know, please click the back button!
> 
> ETA: Now with bonus headcanon in the end notes!

Honestly, the first one is an accident.

The book is on his kitchen table without a cover, because that’s just more practical to read, and Sid hadn’t made any plans for the day besides vegging out on the couch. Reading seems as good a thing to do as any, so he grabs a bottle of water and some snacks from the fridge and nestles into his favourite arm chair, settling in for the long haul.

It’s not the compilation of war stories he’d thought it was, but it’s historical prose of some kind so it’ll do. The writing is compelling enough to keep him interested and the protagonist is different from any book Sid’s ever read. It reads deceptively fast, too, which is always a bonus. 

It’s not until he gets about a third into the story and they’re clearly headed towards a sex scene that the language makes him blink, pause and take a look at the spine.

 _Lady in Waiting_ , it reads, in gold embossed, flowery script.

Oh, Sid thinks. 

*

He can’t seem to stop thinking about it, is the problem.

Okay, so the storyline is ridiculous and the sex is mortifying. Surely bosoms don’t heave as much as this author seems to think they do, and if Sid never reads about throbbing members again it’ll still be too soon.

But he’s sucked in now and beyond all the stupidity, he finds that he sort of wants to know what’s going to happen. There’s so much drama going on that Sid can’t think of a way that it could all get fixed, but romance novels have happy endings, don’t they? Surely the author wouldn’t leave Lady Taylor trapped in rural America with nobody but the surly man she had to marry due to circumstances? Her evil uncle and his vile daughter are looking for her, after all, and someone has to protect the babies.

Maybe he could just read it at home. There’s no way he can take the book on the road, not even with a different cover or something. Flower is too fucking curious and Sid is too fucking unlucky.

He’s still thinking about it while putting together lunch when his phone rings.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hi, honey. How are you? How’s the hamstring?”

Sid makes a face. “Fine. A bit sore. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“That’s good.” 

“How’s Dad? Taylor? Everything okay?”

His mom chuckles. “Everything is fine, Sidney. Don’t worry, that’s not why I’m calling. I was actually wondering if maybe I’d left my book in Pittsburgh? I can’t find it here anywhere and your house is the last place I can remember having it.”

Sid can feel his cheeks flush. “Um. Is it the one about Lady Taylor moving to Boston with the American she marries to protect herself after her grandmother dies?”

His mom makes a relieved noise. “Oh thank God, it actually belongs to your aunt Rita and she’d kill me if I’d lost it, she loves tha--” There’s a pause. Sid’s stomach sinks. “Sidney, have you been reading my book?” She sounds careful and not a little amused. 

“It didn’t have the cover on,” he says defensively. “I thought it was mine.”

“You kept on reading though, apparently. Don’t they only move to Boston in chapter seven?”

“Six,” Sid mutters.

His mom’s laughter is genuine but kind, even through the phone. It does a lot to soothe Sid’s embarrassment. “Did you like it, then?”

He pauses. “It’s pretty well-written,” he says reluctantly. “Sometimes.”

“I never took you for a romance novel lover, Sidney,” she teases.

Sid bristles. “I can read whatever I want!”

“Of course you can, honey. Though,” his mom says mischievously, “you might want to stick to e-reading only on the road, eh?” Sid grumbles, but doesn’t reply. He doesn’t need to, and besides, he can’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t dig this hole deeper. At least it’s only his mom that found out. He shudders to think what would happen if his teammates found out. Or, God forbid, Taylor.

“Anyway,” his mother continues, “can you mail the book to me when you’ve finished it? It’ll be a while until I see you and your aunt’s been asking for it.”

She hangs up after Sidney dutifully promises to do so, though not before suggesting a few similar authors, her tone filled with mirth Sid can tell she’s only barely trying to suppress.

But she doesn’t warn him off, though he hadn’t expected her to, and she doesn’t mock him. Much. In fact, she seems to encourage him, and that’s what’s on his mind when his eyes land on the book for probably the millionth time this week.

 _Fuck it_ , Sid thinks, and picks it up. He can do the dishes later. Right now he wants to know what happens to Lady Taylor and if her stupid American husband is ever going to come to his senses.

*

The book club is also an accident. Sort of. It’s not even really a book club.

It’s just that Lady Taylor had been a really engaging protagonist, standing up for what she wanted and doing what was necessary to protect her nieces. Plus, the way she handled their evil, distant relations after the tragic death of her grandmother had been positively ingenious. He kind of wants to read more.

Unfortunately, it turns out _Lady in Waiting_ is a debut novel, so there’s no author catalogue for Sid to explore. He can’t remember the authors his mother listed weeks ago and even though she’d be nice about it, he kind of wants to avoid calling her up and asking for romance novel recommendations. It’s the principle of the thing. But the Pens are on a winning streak and you don’t fuck with that. Sid needs something to read. So with more than a little apprehension, he braves the Internet. 

It’s almost as crazy and daunting as he’d expected. Social media are out from the start, because that way lies madness, but there’s no shortage of good, old-fashioned message boards out there. The big ones are insane, full of things called ‘flame wars’, ‘shipping conflicts’ and ‘trolling’, and seem to generate a lot more drama than Sid really wants to bother with. But after some careful searching, he finds _True Romance_. It’s small, the website all done up in pastels and florals, and the message boards look like a friendly, welcoming place. _And_ there’s an entire thread devoted to “If you liked this author, you’ll love this author”.

He makes an account before he can change his mind. After all, it’s not as though he has to interact, he can just observe. Lurk. He can definitely do that.

*

**Sidney087**  
Swooning over Mr. Darcy!  
Member since: November 2014  
Posts: 178  
Currently reading: “The Grace of Love” - Gemma Lynn Hawsford

*

The Pens winning streak snaps after 12 games when Sid forgets his Kindle at home for a road game against the Isles. 

He buys two more readers, sets them all up to sync wirelessly and tucks one in his away bag _and_ his gear bag. He’s not taking any chances.

*

After Lady Rachel there’s Lady Beth, and then Lady Sara, and then, well, Sid sort of gets sucked into it. He doesn’t mean to--who really means to get addicted to historical romance novels, honestly--but it’s so refreshing. The stories are ludicrous and predictable, but they’re also as far away from real life as possible and it’s easy to get lost in them.

His Kindles are loaded up with recommendations from _True Romance_. Ruth, his first friend on the forum, had sworn he’d love this new author she found, and since Sid’s running low on reliable sources he’s more than happy to take her recommendations.

He should have known it would be too good to last.

Predictably, the first one to get curious is Flower. They’re headed home after an exhausting 5-4 overtime win in Montréal and the plane has only just taken off when he sneaks into Sid’s space.

“You’ve been reading a lot lately.”

Sid, entirely caught up in the story of Lady Brenna and the stonefaced Highland laird she’s been forced to marry at swordpoint, is only saved by quick reflexes and a lot of luck. He jerks his Kindle away before Flower can get a good look at the screen.

“Jeez, you startled me,” he says lamely. Judging from the narrowing of Flower’s eyes, he’s not fooled. “I’ve always read a lot?”

“Not like this, you haven’t.” He jerks his head in the direction of Sid’s Kindle--now thankfully gone to screensaver mode. “What do you have on there?”

Sid forces his face into a bland, innocent expression. “The same books I usually read, only digitally?”

Flower isn’t fooled, but thankfully Borts chooses that exact moment to start a scuffle with Paulie in the row in front of them, and before long Flower is berating both of them sharply. By the time everything’s settled, Sid has engaged the password protection option and slipped his Kindle away. It prevents more questions but he doesn’t miss the way both Flower and Kuni are eyeballing him. Goddamned nosy hockey players.

Turns out his vigilance was warranted and implemented not a moment too soon, because he’s only just gotten to the locker room after practice the next day when Tanger and Flower drop down on either side of him on the bench. Sid tries not to sigh and gets to work tugging his gear off.

“So,” Flower says genially. “About your reading.”

“What about it?” Sid grunts. There’s a piece of tape stuck to his shin guards and it’s a fucking pain to get loose.

“We were just wondering--,” Tanger continues.

“--as your friends--”

“--and confidants--”

“Why are your books password protected?” Flower’s voice is friendly, but Sid can hear the shit-eating grin buried underneath.

“To stop people from snooping,” he says mildly, finally tugging the annoying piece of tape free and taking off his guards.

Tanger makes an offended noise. “We’d never snoop!”

Sid raises an eyebrow. “Then how do you know it’s password protected?”

From the other side of the room, Paulie and Kuni snort loudly. Flower and Tanger splutter and Sid grins as he heads into the shower. It’s not the last he’ll hear of it, probably, but it was satisfying nonetheless.

*

_TR Group Chat. Members: GrannyRuth, Emma_Loves_Books, Sidney087, GenevieveC_

_Sidney087_ : I’m screwed

 _GrannyRuth_ : why?

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : uh oh

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : tell us all about it

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : as our honorary dude its our obligation to help you

 _GenevieveC_ : *it’s

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : shut up genie 

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : I DO WHAT I WANT THOR

 _GrannyRuth_ : for the love of God, will you two stop? You’re worse than my daughters!

 _GrannyRuth_ : what’s wrong Sidney?

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : she started it :p

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : yeah sidney what gives?

 _Sidney087_ : My co-workers are getting really nosy 

_Sidney087_ : I had to password protect my Kindle!

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : /o\ that blows

 _GenevieveC_ : I still don’t understand why you insist on hiding from them.

 _GrannyRuth_ : oh dear

 _GrannyRuth_ : maybe Genevieve is right? Hiding it will probably only make them more curious

 _Sidney087_ : You don’t understand, I absolutely can’t tell them. The teasing would never stop.

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : i get it man 

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : bros are brutal

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : maybe if you stop reading for a while they’ll forget about it? 

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : idk

 _GrannyRuth_ : you shouldn’t have to adjust your reading habits to your co-workers!

 _GenevieveC_ : I agree with Ruth. They should respect your privacy.

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : hahaha yeah right as if that’s gonna happen. 

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : privacy is a thing of the past genie!

 _Sidney087_ : I can’t stop reading either. No way.

 _GenevieveC_ : Maybe you could get one of your co-workers to start reading too. Strength in numbers?

 _GrannyRuth_ : why not, Sidney? 

_GrannyRuth_ : oh, I just saw you’re reading ‘The Grace of Love’, I understand now.

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : you know genie that’s not a bad plan 

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : go for it sidney! 

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : get your whole office addicted to romance novels f yeah

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : then take pics bc I wanna see all those bros reading the stuff they like to mock lol

 _Sidney087_ : Maybe. I don’t know. Ugh. This sucks.

 _GenevieveC_ : It’ll be alright, Sidney. You’ll see. 

_GrannyRuth_ : Genie is right. things are never as bad as they seem!

 _Sidney087_ : Hopefully. Anyway, I have to go. Plane to catch, sorry.

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : have a good trip! 

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : bring souvenirs!

 _GrannyRuth_ : Bye Sidney

 _GenevieveC_ : He can’t bring us souvenirs, Emma. Seriously.

_Sidney087 has left the conversation_

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : OMG I KNOW GENIE it was a joke jeez. 

_GenevieveC_ : Well, it wasn’t funny. :p

 _GrannyRuth_ : girls, please. don’t make me block the two of you.

 _GrannyRuth_ : now, have either of you heard anything about a new book in the ellington saga? I keep hearing rumors...

*

It takes a while, but eventually the guys lose interest. It’s not as if this is the first time Sid’s displayed some weird behavior, after all, and once he refuses to rise to their baiting, they grumble but mostly let it go.

Which of course is when Sid walks into his living room one afternoon to find Geno cradling his Kindle, peering at the screen curiously.

“Geno!” he splutters. “What are you--that’s password protected!”

Geno smirks. “Password 8787, Sid. Not hard to figure out.”

Sid flushes. Whatever, it’s easy to remember. And nobody else thought of it.

“I can’t believe you’re snooping through my Kindle,” he says instead. “That’s low, dude.”

Geno shrugs, turns back to the screen. “You not usually read this much. Team get curious.”

Sid rolls his eyes and drops down into the armchair. “So they sent you to figure it out when they couldn’t? That’s not why I invited you over, you know.”

“Team not send me.” Geno grins. “But I’m see Kindle when you in bathroom, I’m get curious too.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Sid knows he sounds petulant but he can’t help it. The mere thought of all the chirping he’s going to get over this is enough to make him want to stop reading altogether.

Except not, because he found this new author and it looks as though she’s writing a family arc and the first book was _amazing_.

“These books like Mama read,” Geno says slyly. “Cover with big man and woman who, how you say... падать в обморок.” He puts his hand on his forehead and makes as if to fall back in the couch.

“Swoon,” Sid says reluctantly.

“Yes, swoon! Is this kind of book, yes? Why you read?”

“It was an accident! But then we had this really good streak, and I didn’t want to stop.”

Geno blinks. “Sid, we have streak in November. You read since?” 

Sid shrugs. “I guess.”

The grin on Geno’s face is infectious, Sid can almost feel his mouth twitch. “You bring good luck with romance books?”

“Not anymore,” Sid retorts. “Since I doubt I’ll be able to read in peace now.”

“Pfff,” Geno says. “Team already over it. They not bother you for long time, right?”

“They will once they find out what I’m reading,” Sid says darkly.

Geno scoffs. “They not so clever, never figure out.”

“You’re not going to tell them?”

Geno’s shrug is dismissive but his smile is genuine. “I’m not fuck with luck, Sid. You know this.”

Despite himself, Sid can feel a blush coming on. Damnit. “Thanks, G. I appreciate it.”

Geno waves him off. “I’m just have one question,” he says after a moment, flipping the Kindle so the screen faces Sid. 

“Yeah?”

Geno makes a face. “What is ‘alabaster’?”

*

_TR Group Chat. Members: Emma_Loves_Books, GrannyRuth_

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : okay no but seriously ruth you are so wrong

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : how can you prefer the ellingtons over the hensleys

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : hensleys 4EVA

 _GrannyRuth_ : they’re too controlling for my tastes, dear.

 _GrannyRuth_ : My Earl, God rest his soul, never dreamt of telling me what to do. I couldn’t bear it. 

_GrannyRuth_ : Marriage is give and take. You’ll understand when you’re older.

_Sidney087 has joined the conversation._

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : no way I call bullshit 

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : i’m totally old enough to know that tall dark and dreamy is the way to go

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : hi sidney!

 _GrannyRuth_ : Good morning Sidney

 _Sidney087_ : Hey guys. It’s actually afternoon here, but thanks! 

_Sidney087_ : How are you?

 _GrannyRuth_ : Good thanks. You?

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : midterms are kicking my ass :(

 _Sidney087_ : I’m doing good, thanks

 _Sidney087_ : then why are you on the internet, Emma?

 _GrannyRuth_ : Glad to hear it. How is your work situation?

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : omg because i’m allowed breaks DAD. you’re worse than genie 

_Emma_Loves_Books_ : oh yeah how did that turn out?

 _Sidney087_ : I’m just trying to help!

 _Sidney087_ : Oh good, actually. I followed Genie’s advice? Sort of.

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : sounds like a story

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : spill

 _GrannyRuth_ : what advice was that?

 _Sidney087_ : Well, one of my co-workers found out about the books. By accident, actually. But he’s totally hooked now!

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : pics or it didn’t happen

 _GrannyRuth_ : that’s good to hear. And the others?

 _Sidney087_ : They’ve mostly dropped it. Except now I think they’re getting suspicious of what we’re talking about…

*

Geno’s eyes are wide when he slams into the locker room. Sid blinks when Geno makes straight for him and drops down on the bench without even taking off his toque or coat.

“Sid,” he breathes, “I’m read about James and Sabrina! Someone try to kill him!”

Sid doesn’t giggle but it’s a near thing. “Told you you’d like her books. Wait till you read the next few. Gabriel and Ophelia are great.”

“Don’t care about other books,” Geno frowns. “I’m care about what happen in this book! James die?”

“I’m not going to spoil you!”

“Sid,” Geno whines. “We have prep! Can’t read till after game. Want to know, want to know _now_.” His voice goes loud enough that Sid can see other people noticing. He tries to avoid Olli’s curious gaze and elbows Geno in the ribs.

“Be quiet, do you _want_ them to butt in again?”

“Want to know if James die,” Geno says darkly, but he keeps his voice down and starts undoing his scarf. It’s mildly ridiculous, since his stall is on the other side of the room, but it’s at least a little less obvious than Geno standing at Sid’s stall, whining while still bundled up against the icy weather.

“Fine,” Sid hisses, “I’ll tell you, but seriously, Geno, how many of these have you read? Of course he doesn’t die! He’s one of the main characters!”

Geno beams. “Knew it!” he crows, easily dodging out of the way of Sid’s elbow this time. “I’m know he doesn’t die. James best.”

Sid rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Go get changed.”

Geno salutes him on the way to his own stall, and Sid can’t suppress a smile. For a few moments, anyway. Until he notices Tanger’s frown and Flower’s pursed lips.

“What were you two whispering about?” 

Sid smiles innocently. “Nothing.”

Flower points a finger. “You’re hiding something.”

Geno snorts from where he’s squirming into his Under Armour. “Sid not hide anything, Flower. He terrible liar.”

Tanger looks mildly mollified, but Flower is still looking between the two of them consideringly. “So what was that hush hush all about then?”

Geno grins. “Is secret.”

*

 _GrannyRuth_ : oh dear. From the frying pan into the fire.

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : sry bro ur fucked

 _Sidney087_ : Seems like it, Ruth

 _Sidney087_ : Emma, don’t you have midterms to be studying for?

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : I could

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : but then I’d miss all this exciting drama :p

 _Sidney087_ : oh shut up, you’re the one that keeps asking about it. :p

 _GrannyRuth_ : What’s your friend reading, Sidney?

 _Sidney087_ : Unfortunately, he’s completely hooked on the Hensleys.

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : I LIKE HIM ALREADY

 _GrannyRuth_ : So is Emma.

 _GrannyRuth_ : haha as you can see.

 _Sidney087_ : I don’t know why everyone loves James so much.

 _Sidney087_ : Gabriel is much more tolerable. Less like a dictator too…

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : you are so wrong you don’t even know how wrong you are

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : James Hensley *swoon*

 _GrannyRuth_ : It looks like we’ll have to agree to disagree on this, Emma

 _Sidney087_ : I wish he’d stop being so obvious about it, though.

 _GrannyRuth_ : obvious?

 _Sidney087_ : It’s hard to explain. English isn’t G’s first language and sometimes he picks things up from the books. Things that aren’t really... right?

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : G?

 _GrannyRuth_ : like what?

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : Sidney?

 _Sidney087_ : Oh, sorry. Um, G’s the co-worker. It’s short for George.

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : cool

 _Sidney087_ : And, I don’t know. Phrases. Descriptions.

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : you say that like its a bad thing

 _Sidney087_ : It really, really is.

*

Beating the Flyers is always awesome, but beating them on home turf makes the victory that much sweeter. The locker room is still riding the high of a 5-1 win when Sid’s finally done with the reporters. Most of the guys are already dressed or getting there when Sid sets out for the showers, but he lingers long enough to hear Sunshine giggle and Borts shout.

“Shots for everyone tonight, boys! That includes you, Sid.”

Sid makes a face but before he can reply Geno strolls back into the room, towel wrapped snugly around his waist. Borts’ smile widens. “G! My man! You’re coming out tonight, right? Teach us all how to drink?”

Geno’s smirk looks distinctly shark-like. It has about the same amount of teeth too. “You sure you want try drink me under table again, Borts? Last time not end so good for you.”

There’s a loud cheer and Borts pales slightly. Even Sid remembers the last time the guys tried to match Geno drink for drink, if only because nobody could forget a vomiting bout that spectacular. 

“Anyway, I’m come but late. See trainer first.”

Sid pauses. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Geno assures him. “Just need massage, pain in loins.”

The silence is so absolute you could hear a pin drop. Then Sunshine and Scuds start screeching with laughter. Tanger and Flower look completely flabbergasted and out of the corner of his eye, Sid can see Ehrhoff mouth ‘loins’ to himself confusedly.

Sid sighs. Time for the ‘written English vs. spoken English’ lecture again.

*

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : AAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA 

_Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : OMG LOLOLOL I CANT EVEN

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : did he rly say he needed to go see a doctor for pain in his LOINS to your whole office

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : that’s the most hilarious thing i’ve heard all week

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : you need to get your friend an account here dude

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : srsly

 _GrannyRuth_ : he does sound like an entertaining person, Sidney

 _Sidney087_ : Trust me, you don’t want that. He’d never leave.

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : but then we’d get to hear embarrassing shit abt you!

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : bwahahahahaha

 _Sidney087_ : I’ll pass on that, thanks

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : don’t worry i’ll find the dirt

 _GrannyRuth_ : Oh Emma, leave him alone

 _GrannyRuth_ : How did your office react, Sidney?

 _Sidney087_ : Mocking, mostly. They’re still doing it, now. Poor G. 

_Sidney087_ : I guess I should be grateful. They’re so busy teasing him, nobody’s paying attention to my reading habits anymore!

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : for an office full of bros

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : you guys spend a lot of time with each other

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : OMG is it like on tv

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : lots of drama and everyone all up in everyone else’s business?

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : is it is it is it

 _GrannyRuth_ : Certainly sounds like it is

 _Sidney087_ : We do spend a lot of time together?

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : ahhh like those whatsits

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : telenovelas!

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : TELL ME EVERYTHING

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : are there secret liaisons? devastating secrets? EVIL TWINS?

 _GrannyRuth_ : do stop shouting dear. 

_Sidney087_ : No! At least not that I know of…

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : damnit

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : at least tell me someone’s pining away for a coworker

 _Emma_Loves_Books_ : wallowing in sadness that they’ll never be together

 _GrannyRuth_ : Emma, you have far too much time on your hands.

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : daytime television is my friend ruth

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : don’t judge me

 _GrannyRuth_ : You really should be studying, dear.

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : I know :(

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : i’ll get back to it in a minute

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : as soon as sidney replies

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : hellooooooo?

 _GrannyRuth_ : he is being rather quiet isn’t he?

 _GrannyRuth_ : Sidney?

 _Sidney087_ : Um. Well.

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : …………………..

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : omg

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : omgomgomgomg

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : O! M! G!!!!!!!

 _GrannyRuth_ : Emma, are you alright?

_GenevieveC has joined the conversation._

_GenevieveC_ : Hey guys! How’s it going? What did I miss? :D

 _Emma_Loves_Hensleys_ : SIDNEY IS IN SECRET LOVE WITH HIS COWORKER OFFICE BRO GEORGE

* 

The thing is.

The thing is, she’s not wrong. It’s not anything like a telenovela (thank God), but it’s also not quite like the platonic friendship and/or bromance the press has been painting between them.

Sid hasn’t been pining, not really. But he’s also not _not_ been pining. You know? 

It’s hard to explain.

*

 _Sidney087_ : It’s hard to explain

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : nuhuh

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : you’re not getting out of it buddy

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : start talking!

 _GenevieveC_ : Emma!

 _GenevieveC_ : Would you stop? Don’t mind her Sidney. She doesn’t know how to function in polite society. 

_Sidney087_ : No, it’s okay.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : HEY. DO TOO.

 _GenevieveC_ : And now you have proven my point

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : fu genie :D 

_GrannyRuth_ : Are you truly in love, Sidney? Or is Emma jumping to conclusions again?

 _Sidney087_ : I… I don’t know?

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : everyone’s a critic 

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : ………

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : sidney 

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : sid

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : buddy

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : how can you not know?

 _Sidney087_ : It’s hard to explain! We’ve known each other for so long and we’re such good friends.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : And you want to kiss him and take him home and have his babies

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : right?

 _GenevieveC_ : Emma!

 _GrannyRuth_ : Emma!

 _Sidney087_ : Maybe?

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : SOMEONE HAS TO SAY IT.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : YES *pumps fist* done it again

 _GenevieveC_ : You haven’t done anything.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : oh my god genie you are such a party pooper!

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : i called it didn't i

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : ladies there’s only one thing for it

 _Sidney087_ : Guys, no.

 _GenevieveC_ : Oh God.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : we have to get sidney his man

 _GrannyRuth_ : Oh dear.

*

It’s probably a good thing neither Emma, Genie or Ruth actually know who he is, Sid reflects during practice the next day. To be fair, Ruth doesn’t seem like the type to care about hockey and Genie is far too level-headed to overreact.

Emma, though. Sid’s pretty sure Emma would lose her shit. It’s been two days since he last spoke to any of them and even now her excited screaming is still rattling around in his brain. And he hadn’t even been able to _hear_ it. It’s a miracle he’s getting anything done, really, with all her suggestions still tugging at him. 

It’s not as though he’s unaware he’s had a bit of a crush on Geno--okay, maybe more than a bit of a crush--it’s just that it’s been so long, he’s, well. More or less used to it. Sid’s been in love with Geno’s hockey since before he even knew the guy, and he’s been in love with Geno himself since about half an hour after he did.

It’s just. It’s _Geno_. He doesn’t know how to explain it to himself any more than he can explain it to Emma, Ruth and Genie. Geno, who’s always there but still knows when to back off. Geno, who’s got a temper that’s a sight to behold but also a mushy streak a mile wide. Who has the uncanny ability to always know exactly what Sid needs at any given moment, be it a lecture, a pep talk or a hug. Who loves animals and food and Russia. And girls, for the most part.

Sid’s still frowning when he feels a nudge in his side and sees Horny raising his eyebrow. “Bad thoughts?”

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at Greiss for a few minutes now. New intimidation tactic?” He nods to where Borts, Sunshine and Greiss are horsing around. “If so, it’s not working.” Horny’s grinning, and Sid smiles back.

“Shut up,” he says. “I was just thinking.”

“Sounds dire,” Tanger pipes up from behind them. Practice is winding down, but there’s a few guys that are still zooming around. Tanger and Olli are right behind Sid and Horny, and Geno’s not too far off either, talking seriously with Kuni and Comeau about… something. Judging from the elaborate gestures, it might be faceoffs, but with Geno you can never be sure.

“Shut up,” Sid repeats, twisting around so he’s skating backwards, facing Tanger. “As if you’d know anything about thinking.”

Tanger rolls his eyes. “For a hockey player, you’re incredibly bad at insults, you know that?”

“Someone has to be the nice person on this team,” Sid says lightly. 

Tanger scoffs and Olli makes an outraged noise, poking Sid with his stick none too gently. “Take that back!” He grins slyly. “We are not all like Tanger.”

Sid honks out a laugh before he can help himself. Tanger’s expression is a mix of affront and shock and Sid can tell he’s just about to lash into Olli when something hard hits him right into the middle of his back. The next thing he knows, he’s tilting sideways and then jarring to an abrupt stop.

When he blinks his eyes open, the first thing he sees is Tanger, Horny and Olli staring at him with huge grins on their faces. Then Geno’s face appears, expression concerned. “Okay, Sid?” 

Sid flushes. “Did I skate into you?” Oh God, they’ll never let him live that down. 

“Yep,” Kuni says, cheerfully popping the ‘p’.

“Thankfully, Geno was there to catch you,” Olli adds helpfully.

Tanger smirks. “Seems only fair, since he’s the one that swept you off your feet and all. Or is it swept off your skates?”

Geno chuckles and helps him up carefully. “Don’t listen. Tanger just jealous. Nobody ever sweep him off anything.”

Tanger squawks loudly all the way back to the locker room and Sid can’t help a conspiratorial grin when Geno bumps their shoulders together. 

“Whatever,” Tanger grumps while they’re getting undressed. “At least I’m not going home to an empty apartment. I managed to sweep someone off their feet!”

Flower cackles. “It’s true, I definitely remember Catherine telling me you’ve run her over multiple times! She was very impressed.”

“I’ll have you know I wooed the hell out of her. I am an expert wooer.”

“Is that even a thing?” Sid interjects, getting his stuff together for a shower. “I’m not sure that’s actually a word.”

“As if you’d know anything about wooing, Crosby!”

There’s a snort and a chuckle, and when Sid turns around Kuni, Flower, Tanger, Comeau and Geno are all staring at him consideringly. “What?”

“Nope,” Flower says eventually. “Sid’s not that kind of girl. He likes to _be_ wooed. It’s obvious.”

Tanger and Kuni are nodding and grinning, Comeau’s laughing and Geno is still staring intently. Sid rolls his eyes, turning and heading for the showers. “Whatever, you guys are full of shit.”

In retrospect, he should have known it wouldn’t end there.

*

_TR Group chat. Members: GenevieveC, Emma_Loves_Hensleys._

_GenevieveC_ : And he just refuses to listen to reason! It drives me up the wall!

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : what a douche

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : you should fire him

 _GenevieveC_ : I can’t. :( He’s the owner’s nephew.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : but you’re the manager!

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : you run the show!

 _GenevieveC_ : I wish.

_Sidney087 has joined the conversation_

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : can you make him reeaaaaally miserable

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : so he’ll leave on his own

 _GenevieveC_ : Hey Sidney!

 _GenevieveC_ : Emma, I could try? I guess? I don’t know.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : pfffff

 _Sidney087_ : Hey guys

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : canadians

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : you’re all too nice

 _Sidney087_ : Canada rocks!

 _GenevieveC_ : Hell yes it does!

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : i’m surrounded by patriots fml

 _GenevieveC_ : Emma, if there’s one thing Americans can’t whine about, it’s other countries being too patriotic.

 _Sidney087_ : Exactly.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : ……...okay fair enough

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : MURRICAH

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : ahem

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : hey sidney how goes operation boyfriend?

 _GenevieveC_ : You are way too invested in Sidney’s love life. :p

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : well midterms are pretty much done

 _Sidney087_ : Don’t start, jeez. I’m not trying to get a boyfriend!

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : I gotta waste time doing something

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : WHAT

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : damnit sidney i need to live vicariously through you and george GET WITH IT

 _GenevieveC_ : wow vicariously. That’s a big word for you. :p

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : fu genie :D

 _Sidney087_ : I'm not talking about G and your crazy plans again.

 _Sidney087_ : Let’s talk about something else

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : ok ok fine i’ll shut up

 _GenevieveC_ : How has your week been Sidney? You haven’t been around much lately.

 _Sidney087_ : Okay. 

_Sidney087_ : Actually, no.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : not okay?

 _Sidney087_ : No, it was okay. But it was also pretty fucking weird.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : GASP

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : DID YOU JUST SWEAR

 _GenevieveC_ : Canadians do swear at times. :p

 _Sidney087_ : When it’s really appropriate. 

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : omg stop it you creepy canadian twins

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : what happened?

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : if it was bad enough to make you swear

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : i gotta hear it

 _Sidney087_ : you have to promise not to laugh…

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : i never promise not to laugh

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : sorry not sorry bro :p

 _GenevieveC_ : Shut up, Emma. We won’t laugh, Sidney. What happened?

 _Sidney087_ : Well. It started like maybe, I don’t know. Three weeks ago? Maybe a month.

*

“Yeah I know. It’s just weird, you know?” 

Adams nods. “I’m sure if you contact the customer center, they’ll sort it out for you.”

Sid’s still frowning when Geno drops down on the bench next to him, still flushed and damp from a post-practice shower. “What weird?”

“Hmmm?” Sid hums distractedly, rummaging through his bag. He’s sure he’s forgotten something, there’s way more space in his bag than there should be. Also, it’s lighter. “What? Oh, it’s my Amazon account.”

Geno shifts noisily. “Something wrong?”

Sid shrugs, gazing around the locker room. There’s _something_ , he knows there is. “No, not really, it’s just weird.”

“Yes, you say,” Geno says impatiently. “What weird?”

“Aha!” His Kindle is tucked under bench on the other end of the room. How the hell did it end up there? Geno is still sitting in the same spot, looking annoyed when Sid returns. “Oh, shit, sorry G.” He smiles sheepishly. “There’s a whole bunch of, like, credit on my account? That’s what’s weird.”

“Credit?”

Sid shrugs on his coat. “Like money on my account that I can spend? Like when someone gives you a gift voucher or something. I didn’t even know Amazon accounts could do that, to be honest.”

They walk companiably through the halls, as has been their habit lately. Sid’s not really sure why Geno keeps drifting to his side, but he’s sure not complaining. Besides, it’s been nice. Kind of like the old days.

They’re already in the parking lot when Geno speaks up again. “Maybe they gifts?”

Sid blinks. “What? Oh, you mean the Amazon thing?” He laughs. “Dude, there’s like $500 on there. Who’d gift me that? Barely anybody even knows the account is mine! Nah, it’s probably a technical glitch or something. I’ll contact them and clear it right up.”

Geno coughs. “Okay. I’m, uh.” He gestures to his car. “I’m go. Have nap. See you later?”

“For sure,” Sid says. “See you, G.”

*

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : so you what

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : got glitch amazon credit

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : $500 worth?!?!?! 

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : LUCKY BASTARD

 _GenevieveC_ : Sharing is caring, Sidney.

 _Sidney087_ : I guess? I don’t know, customer service never got back to me and it’s not going away so…

 _Sidney087_ : Hey, if you can figure out how to transfer it, let me know. I’d be happy to share

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : swoon

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : what a gentleman

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : so that’s it?

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : bc i hate to break it to ya but technical shiz aint that weird

 _Sidney087_ : No, no, that’s not it

*

It’s stupid, but Sid’s kinda bummed about the All-Star game. It’s weird because he usually doesn’t even _like_ the All-Star game but it’s the first time in ages him and Geno were both selected and were both going to go. He was looking forward to it, whatever. Except then he had to go and sprain his ankle in the last game before the weekend. 

“It’s not bad at all,” Cody explains earnestly, “but for safety’s sake you’re probably better off canceling. Don’t want to make it worse and all that. You’ll be right as rain by the time the weekend is over!”

“All-Star weekend isn’t even real hockey,” Sid grumbles, hobbling into the common room. 

Behind him, Horny gasps and thumps him in the shoulder. “Bite your tongue!” 

“Don’t ruin Horny’s parade, Sid,” Duper heckles, sticking his head out of one of the offices. “It’s his first!” He mimes wiping away a tear. “Ahhh, you never forget your first.”

The laughter is loud enough to soothe away most of Sid’s disappointment. By the time Geno catches up to him, he’s already mostly smiling. 

“Sorry about All-Star Weekend. You bummed?”

Sid shrugs. “Maybe a little. It’s okay, I’ll get over it.” He smiles and bumps their shoulders together. “There’s always next year, right?”

Geno looks at him for a moment and then nods decisively. “Next year, definitely. In mean time, we have dinner? Tomorrow?”

Sid frowns. “Don’t you leave tomorrow?”

“Not leave till day after. Early flight.” Geno looks incredibly unhappy about that. Sid can sympathise, mostly with the poor soul that’s going to end up having to endure Geno at an early hour. He’s been there. It’s not fun.

“I guess? Sure, why not.” He pauses. “I’m supposed to stay off my ankle though? You’ll cook? It’s been a while since I’ve had your mother’s borscht.” He tries to keep the wheedling out of his voice, but he’s probably not very successful. Geno’s mother’s borscht is _amazing_ , okay. 

Geno’s barely stifling his laughter. “Next time,” he says. “I’m know place, almost as good as Mama’s cooking. We go there.”

Sid shrugs. Geno’s got good taste in food, and as long as he doesn’t have to cook, he’ll take it.

It’s not until Geno rocks up in his ridiculously tiny sports car the next day, wearing a nice shirt and what Sid could _swear_ are his going-on-a-date jeans, that he feels the slightest bit of apprehension. It’s not like he’s in sweatpants and a hoodie or anything, but still. He feels a little underdressed.

Geno doesn’t seem to notice (or care) because he talks a mile a minute on the ride over. It’s pretty much business as usual, and mostly the reason why Sid knows way more about Ovechkin’s personal life than he ever wanted to.

The restaurant is nice, if more in line with Geno’s nice shirt than Sid’s comfy jeans and henley. It’s right next to the river, has a pretty amazing view and--

“Wow,” Sid says incredulously. “Is this place _empty_? With this view? How is that even possible?”

Geno’s grinning triumphantly, gesturing around. “Where you want to sit?”

“By the window, duh.”

They’ve only just sat down, the restaurant’s sole waitress looking over with a knowing smile, when Sid’s phone beeps. 

“Shit, sorry.” He pauses. “It’s Sunshine. Oh no. Melody broke up with Borts.” Geno makes a sympathetic noise. “Damn it, I really thought they’d be good together.” 

“She seem nice,” Geno agrees. “Not weird like other girlfriend. Forget her name.”

“Grace,” Sid answer. “And she wasn’t weird.”

Geno shoots him a flat look. “She don’t like hockey.”

“Not everyone has to like hockey!”

There’s an awkward pause where Geno peers at him intently. “You date someone who not like hockey?”

“I--.” Sid hesitates. “No, probably not.”

For a second, Geno looks oddly relieved. “See. Weird.”

Sid’s phone beeps again before he can reply, multiple times in a row. “Oh shit. Sunshine’s determined to fix Borts.” His phone buzzes angrily, this time with a lot of caps lock. “This is going to end in disaster. You know what his coping methods are like. Borts will need the whole weekend to recover.”

“Borts survive fine.”

Sid makes a face. “He probably will? But ugh, I don’t feel comfortable with Beau being the responsible one, to be honest. I’ll text him the restaurant address, they can come out with us.”

Geno freezes. “Sid--”

“Just for a while?”

“Is All-Star Weekend!” Geno points out grumpily. “Borts not miss games!”

“But do we really want to do that to him? And what if he hurts himself in a drunken accident? We really can't afford to lose any more defencemen.”

Geno sighs and gestures weakly. “Fine. Okay.”

For a moment Sid feels a bit guilty. “Sorry, G, I know it was supposed to be just us. Raincheck after the weekend?”

After that, Geno agrees easily enough, though Sid can’t help but notice he seems a bit dejected and weirdly distant for the rest of the night. Sure, he chirps Sunshine as usual and he’s a fucking champ at pulling guys through a break up--mostly because he’s gone through a lot of them himself--but still. There’s something wrong, Sid can tell, and it kind of worries him.

That, coupled with Borts and Beau’s weird looks when they walked in and the strangely sincere apologies they whispered when Geno left for the bathroom, add up to a night that, by the time Sid shuts his front door behind him, can really only be called, well. Weird.

*

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : ok that is weird

 _Sidney087_ : I told you!

 _GenevieveC_ : Good on you for looking out for your friend though.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : yeah i mean

 _GenevieveC_ : How is he doing? 

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : who crashes other people’s date night?

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : i don’t care how messed up you are that’s just not cool

 _Sidney087_ : He’s okay, I think.

 _Sidney087_ : What?

 _Sidney087_ : No! It wasn’t a date!

 _GenevieveC_ : I don’t know….

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : mmmhhhmmm

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : totally date night

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : though the empty restaurant is weird

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : GASP

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : he ttly rented it out!

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : GEORGE IS A TOTAL ROMANTIC

 _GenevieveC_ : Oh my God, Emma, you are creeping me out! :p

 _Sidney087_ : That’s ridiculous!

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : Really, genie? :D

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : is it though? 

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : sounds logical to me!

 _GenevieveC_ : No, not really. :p 

_Sidney087_ : Yes, it’s ridiculous!

 _Sidney087_ : It wasn’t a date, okay. 

_GenevieveC_ : Okay, Sidney. You know your friend best! 

_GenevieveC_ : But you’re right, it’s all a bit odd.

 _Sidney087_ : That’s not even the worst of it.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : GASP

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : there’s MORE?

*

Sid’s not really sure how they ended up in a boat on the lake in the middle of Central Park.

Furthermore, he’s not sure how he and Geno ended up in a boat on the lake while all the other guys are clearly rowing away from them. While shooting them significant looks or waggling their eyebrows. Or both, in the case of Beau, which had been mildly disconcerting.

It’s not that he’s opposed to team bonding activities, in fact, generally he’s in favor of them. But this is a weird choice for team bonding, especially when there’s hardly any team around.

“This is weird,” he murmurs to himself. Then he forces his fingers to unclench from the sides of the boat. It feels rickety. Is it supposed to feel rickety?

“Hmm?”

Geno doesn’t seem to mind the activity at all. He doesn’t even look cold, on account of being the one doing all the rowing, which is great for him but decidedly less great for Sid. February in Manhattan is not February in Nova Scotia, but New York is going through a cold spell and since Sid hadn't known what they were about to do until they got here, he's not exactly dressed for boating. His hands have been numb since two minutes after he stepped into the boat and he’s pretty sure people on the shore can hear his teeth chatter.

“This is weird,” Sid says, a bit more clearly. “Why are they all rowing away?” Flower and Tanger are the last ones to go around the bend, cheerfully waving before they disappear out of sight and it’s just Sid and Geno left. Sid makes a face.

“Don’t know,” Geno answers carefully. “Team weird.”

Sid grunts. “This whole thing is weird. This is not a team-bonding activity and we should all be resting. We have a game tomorrow! Are you sure Mike approved this?” Something flashes over Geno’s face. It’s gone before Sid can identify it, but it leaves a twist in his stomach nonetheless. “Geno…”

“Coach fine,” Geno says firmy. “Coach fine, we fine, team fine. Everything fine!”

“Except we’re on a rickety boat in the middle of a freezing lake in _February_ ,” Sid grumbles. 

Geno peers at Sid carefully, eyes the death grip Sid has on his bench and raises an eyebrow. “You not like boats?”

Sid sputters. “What? No! I--I’m fine!”

“You hold on like you afraid.”

“I’m not _afraid_ ,” Sid snaps. “I’m just. Not one hundred percent comfortable.”

Geno snorts. “You fish lots,” he says pointedly.

“Yes,” Sid glares, “on a lake I know and in a boat I know. That’s a lot sturdier than this piece of--,” he yelps when Geno’s oar gets caught on something and the boat wobbles dangerously, “--crap!”

“Sid, calm down.”

“I am calm!”

“Sid,” Geno says sternly, “you making boat rock. Sit down!”

Sid, unaware that he’d gotten up to begin with, sinks down carefully. Christ, this is embarrassing. He looks away when Geno tries to catch his eye, and scowls when Geno’s gloved fingers angle his face up. “What?”

Geno looks at him carefully for one second, then two, then three and Sid is about to snap _again_ , when Geno sighs, shoulders dipping. “Okay,” he says, sounding strangely defeated. “We go back.”

“I--” Sid wants to protest, he really does, especially since Geno’s defeat indicates some kind of competition might be going on and Sid is nothing if not competitive. Except he’s also uncomfortable, miserably cold and in need of a nap. And some food. Maybe a hot beverage of some kind.

Geno shakes his head, practically exuding disappointment. “No, is okay. We go back.”

They make it back to the hotel ages before the rest of the team and it’s not until Sid is standing under the blissfully warm hotel shower that he realises he never actually got Geno to answer what the hell they were doing out on the lake to begin with.

*

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : a boat ride

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : a fucking boat ride

 _GenevieveC_ : That’s so nice!

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : it’s a DATE is what it is

 _Sidney087_ : Ugh. Emma.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : fu omg

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : shut up and listen

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : I probably need to spell this out for you sidney

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : no offense but you’re clearly not catching on

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : GEORGE

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : IS

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : WOOING

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : YOU

 _Sidney087_ : Oh come on!

 _Sidney087_ : I told you, he’s not!

 _Sidney087_ : These are just weird coincidences

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : an EMPTY restaurant 

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : a dinner that coworkers feel v bad about crashing

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : a BOAT RIDE

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : COME ON

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : i bet he got you that amazon credit too

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : didn’t he say sth about it being a gift?

 _Sidney087_ : You’ve got an overactive imagination

 _GenevieveC_ : I don’t know, Sidney. :/

 _GenevieveC_ : When put in a row like that.

 _Sidney087_ : Genie, not you too!

 _GenevieveC_ : George is the common denominator!

 _Sidney087_ : Coincidence!

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : this is not a coincidence bro

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : this is a pattern

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : a rly obvious rly romantic pattern

_GrannyRuth has joined the conversation._

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : RUTH

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : THANK GOD

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : maybe sidney’ll listen to you!

 _GrannyRuth_ : oh dear

 _GrannyRuth_ : sounds like there’s something going on.

 _GenevieveC_ : Emma and Sidney are having somewhat of a disagreement. :p

 _GenevieveC_ : Emma is convinced George is wooing Sidney.

 _GenevieveC_ : Sidney insists everything is a coincidence.

 _GrannyRuth_ : Well, what is it they say?

 _GrannyRuth_ : Two is a coincidence, three is a pattern?

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : EXACTLY.

 _Sidney087_ : There’s only been two things! So I should be the one saying exactly!

 _Sidney087_ : Thank you, Ruth.

 _Sidney087_ : Like I said: it’s just been a series of weird coincidences.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : *grumbles*

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : for the record, I strongly disagree

 _GrannyRuth_ : Duly noted, dear.

 _GrannyRuth_ : So what, exactly, are these coincidences?

 _GenevieveC_ : Oh boy

 _GenevieveC_ : How long have you got?

*

Sid doesn’t pay any attention to the nonsense Emma says about him and Geno, for the most part, but when he walks into his hotel room after morning practice at Staples Center in LA to find it filled with roses of all colors, he can’t help but think _Emma is going to lose her shit when I tell her about this_.

Then he sighs, drops his bag and goes to investigate. There’s eight roses in every bouquet, nineteen bouquets spread around the room, and six single roses scattered over the bedspread. They’re gorgeous, the rooms smells pretty fantastic and there’s not a card to be found anywhere.

Sid groans. How is this his life?

He’s just dialed the number for the front desk when there’s a knock on the door. Sid opens it while the phone is still ringing, to find Geno standing in the hall with a soft smile on his face. Sid smiles back before he can help it and gestures Geno inside. There’s no time to explain all the roses, though--not that he has an explanation--because the next moment there’s a cool voice in his ear asking how they can help.

“Yeah, hi,” he says. “Listen, um. I’m in room 187?”

“Yes, sir?” The receptionist says calmly. “Is there a problem?”

“No. Well. Um.” He bites his lip. “I think someone accidentally made a really nice romantic gesture in the wrong room?”

From the door there’s a strangled gasp, and when Sid turns around, Geno is looking at him with the saddest expression Sid has ever seen. The receptionist is making confused noises in his ear but Sid doesn’t have time to listen when something awful must have happened for Geno to look that way.

“Sorry, I--I’ll have to call you back later,” he says, hanging up quickly. Geno’s not holding his phone and Sid can’t think of any other way he could have gotten terrible news, but maybe he’s already put it away? “Geno, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Geno blinks. “You not need act confused, Sid,” he says miserably. “If you not like, you just say.”

“I--What? I don’t understand, not like what? What’s _wrong_?”

Geno sucks in a breath and visibly straightens, gesturing around the room. “You not like roses,” he says carefully. His voice is a little wobbly, but Sid can’t really pay attention to that because his mind is racing.

“I don’t like--wait.” He looks around. “This was _you_?” Geno nods. Sid blinks at him. “But. Why?”

Geno looks away. “Think maybe you like,” he says eventually. “158 flowers. Is 87 and 71.” He gestures around the room again as if the whole thing is entirely self-explanatory.

“I--.” Hilariously, the first thought that pierces through the complete blank in Sid’s mind is (again) _Emma is going to lose her shit when I tell her about this_. “I’m so confused.”

By now Geno is starting to look a little less miserable and a little more angry. “Not need be mean, Sid,” he says eventually. His voice is harder than it has been when directed at Sid in ages. “I’m try tell you with gestures, you not like. Okay.”

Sid’s mind races. “Gestures? Like, multiple? And what were you trying to tell me?” 

He’s pretty sure he knows. But he’s also been hoping for this for years and, besides, what if he’s completely misreading the situation? People are pretty damn confusing sometimes. Except Geno is looking at him as though Sid is an idiot, which, actually, might be true. Oh God. Had Emma been right? Had Geno been--? Oh God.

“First I’m get gifts,” Geno says. “But you think is Amazon mistake, try to give back.”

“...the credit?”

“Was not credit, Sid,” Geno snaps. “Was gift!” He takes in a breath. “When that not work, I’m try dinner date.”

“Oh fuck,” Sid says quietly, realisation sinking in. “Did you rent out the restaurant? You did, didn’t you?”

Geno doesn’t reply. The flush in his cheeks does it for him. “You invite Borts and Sunshine.” The look on his face says plainly what he thinks about that.

“Borts had just been dumped,” Sid objects weakly.

Geno frowns. “They feel bad after, especially when Flower chew them out.”

“ _Flower_ knows?” Sid squawks.

Geno sighs, sinks down on Sid’s bed. “Everyone know,” he says quietly. “They try help with boat trip but then you freak out.”

“Hey,” Sid protests, “I did not freak out!” Geno shoots him a look. “Shut up, I did not freak out, I just had serious concerns about the structural integrity of the boat!”

Geno snorts. “Whatever that mean, boat not work either. So I’m think, be direct.” He shrugs. “But you not like too, all no good.”

“I…” Sid trails off, desperately looking for words but not finding any. By the time he blinks out of it, Geno’s already gotten up from the bed, looking determined and disappointed at the same time. “I didn’t realise,” Sid says dumbly. “Geno, I didn’t notice.”

If possible, Geno’s face falls even more at that. “I’m stop,” he says quietly. “I swear. Sorry, Sid.”

He’s already by the door when Sid thinks that through to its conclusion. “What? No! Wait!”

When Geno turns around, his face is closed off and Sid’s words completely fail him. He knows what he wants to say, because it’s all been rattling around in his head for as long as he can remember. The squishy feelings he gets when he looks at Geno, the way he wants them to kiss and cuddle and yeah, okay, fuck like rabbits. He wants Geno, has wanted him for ages and now that he knows Geno wants him too, Sid can’t find the words.

“I didn’t notice,” he forces out. “I--I thought they were all coincidences.”

Geno rolls his eyes. “Yes, you say. Not coincidences.” He eyes Sid, expression unimpressed. “Kinda slow, Sid.”

“Hey,” Sid says indignantly. “It’s not like you ever expressed your intentions!”

Geno looks at him incredulously. “I’m rent out restaurant. Take you on _boat trip_. In _February_. What you think?”

“I… I thought the restaurant was empty,” Sid says, wincing. He really didn’t think this conversation through. He sincerely hopes displaying his cluelessness in all its glory isn’t going to ruin everything. 

“Most popular restaurant in Pittsburgh empty on Friday night?” Geno looks torn been fondness and derision. “And boat trip?”

“Some kind of weird team prank?” Sid offers up.

Geno snorts. It’s not the ice breaker Sid would have chosen but at least Geno’s shoulders aren’t in the vicinity of his ears anymore. “Very slow, Sid.” Geno’s face goes blank again. The kind of blank that only appears when he’s trying to hide he’s upset. “Should leave.” He nods at the roses. “I’m have housekeeping come get.”

Sid jumps forward, snags the end of Geno’s sleeve. “No!”

Geno turns around reluctantly. “Sid.”

Sid scraps his courage together. “I didn’t notice,” he starts and jerks Geno’s arm again when all he gets in return is an angry noise. “Shut up, let me finish.” He forces himself to look up. “I didn’t notice, but if I had, I--Geno.” He smiles and suddenly it's the easiest thing in the world. “I would have said yes. Even though you weren’t asking anything. Or maybe you were. I don’t know. The point is, I would have said yes.”

Geno turns around slowly, facing Sid. The expression on his face changes gradually, from hurt to confused, to hopeful to genuinely happy. “Sid,” he breathes, hands coming up to cup Sid’s face. “You serious?”

Sid nods. “Yes.” He can feel his face flushing. “I--come on, G, I would have said yes ages ago. You have to know that.”

Geno shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Sid’s forehead. “I’m not know,” he says, voice a bit hoarse. “Sid most stupid, can’t believe you not notice! What you think happen?”

“A lot of very weird things?” Sid says reluctantly. He’s going to get chirped about this forever, damnit.

Geno laughs, full-bodied and loud and happy. “Most dumb,” he says, fondly, pulling them together. “I’m kiss you now. Okay?”

“You don’t need to be such a dick about it, you know,” Sid grumps, and pulls Geno’s head down to press their lips together.

*

_True Romance group chat. Members: Sidney087, GrannyRuth, GenevieveC, Emma_Loves_Hensleys._

_Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : I KNEW IT

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : I KNEW IT

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : I KNEW IT

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : i told you didn’t i?

 _GenevieveC_ : God, she’s going to be insufferable now.

 _GenevieveC_ : I kinda wish you hadn’t told us, Sidney. :p

 _Sidney087_ : Sorry?

 _GrannyRuth_ : Don’t be silly, Sidney! There’s no need to be sorry. We are all very happy for you and your young man.

 _GrannyRuth_ : Even Emma.

 _GenevieveC_ : Probably especially Emma. :p

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : duh!

 _GenevieveC_ : But seriously, Sidney. Congratulations. :)

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : what she said

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : :DDDDD

 _Sidney087_ : Thanks, guys. I’m really happy.

 _GrannyRuth_ : That’s the most important thing!

 _GenevieveC_ : Sorry Ruth, but I have to disagree with you there.

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : SAME

 _Emma_loves_Hensleys_ : the most important thing is clearly

 _GenevieveC_ : When do we get to meet him? ;)

 _Sidney087_ : About that...

*

**George-Best**  
Cracking open his first cover...  
Member since: February 2015  
Posts: 3  
Currently reading: Tell Me You Love Me - Emily Andrews

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of headcanon on Ruth, Emma and Genie which I posted in comments below, but it's been pointed out to me that I should share, so without further ado (brace yourselves):
> 
> \- Ruth is retired and lives on a ranch somewhere in Wisconsin, just outside of a small town. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself and absolutely LOVES the internet, which none of her children or grandchildren understand. Except the youngest grandchild, Isabelle, who lives with her grandma and has to reboot the router at least once a week, since Ruth can't figure out how to do it herself and their Internet is crappy at best. Ruth becomes a diehard Penguins fan. Her family _despairs_ , except for Isabelle who loves going down to Chicago with her hardcore grandma when the Pens are in town. Isabelle eventually becomes a Blackhawks fan.
> 
> \- Genie manages a bakery in Toronto! The son of the owner eventually gets the boot and a while later Sid may or may not consult his lawyers for advice to give her on how to buy out the owner of a business you work for. She does so, eventually, and promises Sid free pastries if he ever comes by. When he finally does, she's so surprised (and kinda pissed) about him being SIDNEY CROSBY, she ends up dropping a platter of éclairs in his lap. It's only kind of accidental. 
> 
> Genie is like "OH MY GOD SIDNEY CROSBY IN MY SHOP" and Sid goes "Actually, we've met? Kind of. Online?" To which Genie replies " Haha I think I'd remember meeting Sidney Cro..." at which point she trails off and gapes. Sid does this sheepish "Surprise?" gesture and Genie sort of forgets how to breathe for a second there as the dots connect. When she blinks, Sid's suit is ruined but, like, it's his own fault for doing that while she was holding the tray, seriously. 
> 
> Thankfully they make up and become good friends and Sid and Geno are invited to her wedding. Her wife is a lawyer, who will end up helping Sid and Geno out with various ~legal matters. (Which are babies. Totally babies.)
> 
> \- Emma is studying to be a teacher in Ohio and the only sport she cares about is baseball, mostly because of the tight pants. When the great reveal happens, she pretty much shrugs it off and moves on, because hockey, pffft. All that padding, it's totally not her thing. Her cousins are HUGE Blue Jackets fans, though, so every once in a while Sid hooks her up with tickets. The first time her cousins are completely baffled, especially when Emma shows up in a SIGNED JERSEY. Okay, it's a Crosby one, but she can be converted, right? (She can't. Seriously, it's too hard to keep track of the puck and rinks are COLD.) After that, they sort of take it as it comes and Emma immensely enjoys the way everyone is in awe of her magic hockey ticket finding abilities.
> 
> \- When Sid and Geno eventually get married (VERY FAR IN THE FUTURE), all three ladies are invited and attend. :D
> 
> \- As for Geno on the forum: You know that he has it bookmarked on his phone and tablet and spends a ridiculous amount of time checking threads and keeping up with discussions. He's the very picture of "SOMEONE IS WRONG ON THE INTERNET >:|". Sid despairs.
> 
> \- On Emma/Genie: there's no romance there! They are v. v. good friends though. Genie ends up married to a lovely lady lawyer, whereas Emma is pretty exclusively straight. (Except for that one time with that one girl in that one bar but it was just a kiss and she was really hot, okay.) There is a pretty significant age difference, Genie is in her late twenties, whereas Emmy is a sophomore at college. :) Emma lives in Ohio, Genie lives in Toronto! Geno and Emma totally get along great though. They bond over their love for trashy daytime television. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> (I could definitely go on, come talk to me about these ladies in the comments!)


End file.
